


Between The Stars

by CalamityCain



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (Album)
Genre: Baeliens - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a moonlit night,<br/>the men who fell to earth find solace and more in each other's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Stars

 

There is a particular sort of startlingly hot summer day that gives way to a cool, calm, starry night. This was one of those nights.

 

In the midst of a forest, a creature from far away absently searched the star-lit sky for unnamed distant planets. Water ran off his milky shoulders and softened the gaunt angles of his body. The lake parted and closed around him like a shimmering cloak. Everything was silver and monochrome in the clear moonlight; everything but that shock of crimson hair that water failed to dampen, only clinging to it in droplets like tiny baubles.

 

Through a haze of clove-scented smoke, Thomas watched the creature bathe. He looked with vague contempt at the cigarette in his fingers, then sighed and took a last drag before dropping it into the grass.

 

Filthy habit. But it was better than the alcohol. And he liked the smell of cloves.

 

“Thomas?” The voice is sultry, coquettish. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

 

“I don't think so,” Thomas replied. “It’s cold.”

 

“We’ll keep each other warm.” Even from here he could hear Ziggy’s breath quicken with anticipation.

 

“We can do that just fine out of the water, you know.”

 

“Promise you’ll take off that jacket?”

 

“I’ll take off much more than that.”

 

Grinning his feral foxy grin, Ziggy emerged glistening from the water, his small nipples firm and inviting. As he stepped over the edge of the lake, Thomas grasped his arm and pulled him down onto the ground. He gasped and giggled at this rare display of mischief. The giggles turned into sharp mewls as Thomas ran his hands over the hard pink nipples, over his cock, the inside of his thighs.

 

“Stop wriggling like that, you’re so eager,” Thomas murmured as he pressed his mouth against one milk-white thigh.

 

“Mmm. But don’t you like me eager?” Ziggy continued to arch and roll his hips. “Don’t you like me to beg?”

 

Thomas drew a harsh breath as he grew alarmingly hard. With one hand he unzipped and pulled down his pants.

 

“ _Please,_ Tommy.”

 

“Ziggy – ”

 

“Please; I need it. I need to be fucked. Please, Thomas.” He spread his legs to reveal the slick cunt beneath his male genitals; the ultimate proof of his alienness.

 

“ _Damnit,_ Ziggy.”

 

Ziggy leaned into Thomas’ neck, his panting breaths hot against the latter.

 

_“Use me.”_

 

With a force that surprised himself, Thomas thrust right into that wet slit, his shuddering moans every bit as wanton as Ziggy’s beneath him. He moved without mercy, pounding heatedly against the other, knowing Ziggy could take it.

 

He didn’t even bother pulling off his clothes completely – he’d shed his coat but the shirt and pants remained on, rapidly clinging to his skin with sweat. He rather liked the dynamics of being clothed while Ziggy was utterly naked and pinned down, made to take every inch of his sizeable sex, and at a rhythm he dictated.

 

Thomas was use to feeling out of control, about many things. He found himself relishing these moments of dominance – though he had never expected to.

 

A particularly long moan from those lascivious pink lips that quivered with need brought him to orgasm. He came forcefully, shuddered, and tumbled onto the damp grass.

 

They lay breathless beneath the stars for some time before Thomas felt Ziggy’s slow, subtle movements beside him and saw a hand creep between his legs to the hard, curved cock that still begged for relief.

 

“Let me,” said Thomas. He planted a row of kisses on the inside of the thin, milky thigh – kissing was something he had learnt here on Earth – and took the swollen sex into his mouth.

 

This was rewarded by a litany of sweet wanton gasps rising in frequency and urgency till Ziggy was practically thrashing in uncontrolled ecstacy. Thomas savoured the sensation of the large cock, almost as large as his, filling his mouth so completely and perfectly.

 

He held the slender wrists tight as he sucked and sucked and drew in the come that filled his throat, relishing its peculiar taste.

 

Thomas caught his breath, licked his lips. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“ _You,_ Thomas. I belong to you.”

 

He smacked the side of Ziggy’s firm ass once, twice, eliciting small pleased sighs. “You’re a terribly perverse creature…I’m not sure I’ll ever understand you.”

 

“Mmm. You don’t need to understand someone to love them.”

 

A pink tongue slid out, lizard-like, inviting him in. He accepted the invitation. They kissed long and deep beneath the velvet sky; strange creatures far from home entangled in each other, inseparable.


End file.
